Jeremy Stephens vs. Dennis Bermudez
The first round began and they touch gloves. Stephens stuffs a single to the clinch. Stephens breaks. Bermudez lands a jab, gets hit by a counter right and drops. Stephens sprawls a single. Stephens cut by the right eye. Bermudez lands a right and a big one. Bermudez lands a left, right, leg kick. They clinch. 4:00. Bermudez knees the leg. Bermudez knees the body. Bad cut on Stephens, he knees the body twice. Bermudez knees the thigh. Lands a left inside. Works a double. Gets it. 3:00. Mounting. Half-guard. Taking the back. Lefts under. More. More. More. Bad cut. 2:00. Apparently a headbutt started that cut. Bermudez thinking arm triangle. Has the back. Stephens standing. Bermudez thinking reverse triangle. High on the back. Stephens escapes, has the back as they stand, knees the body. Clinch. Bermudez breaks kneeing the body, leg kick. Stephens lands a leg kick. Bermudez lands a counter right and another, eats a left, lands a leg kick, eats one, 1:00. Stephens lands a right. Stuffs a double sprawling to the clinch. Stephens' face is a mask of blood. 35. Stephens tries a spinning elbow. Bermudez knees the body, right elbow, 15. Stephens stuffs a trip, they break. R1 ends, 10-9 Bermudez. R2 began. They clash kicks, Stephens lands a hard leg kick. That hurt. Stephens lands another. Stephens lands a leg kick. Bermudez lands a big right and a left. Stephens drops him with a huge right uppercut, a right under, two knees to the head. Wow. A big right, right uppercut, crowd roaring, clinch. 4:00. They break. Stephens lands a leg kick. Bermudez lands a right. Stephens lands a jab and a leg kick. Stephens lands a check left hook and drops him with a hard leg kick. Bermudez lands a huge counter right. 3:00 as Stephens lands a right uppercut, drops him with a left. Bermudez pops up, drops him with a teep, tries a flying knee, crowd roars. Bermudez lands a combo, they clinch. 2:00 as Stephens breaks with a left, knees the head. Lands a counter right uppercut. Bermudez drops him with a counter right, stuffs a single. Bermudez landsa leg kick. Bermudez lands a right and a left and a big right, body kick. Bermudez eats a hard body kick, trying a double. Stephens defending, lands a right elbow. Bermudez thinking single. Clinch. 1:00. Bermudez knees the thigh. Stephens breaks kneeing the body. Lands a counter right uppercut off a Bermudez leg kick. 35. Bermudez lands a Superman right punch. Stephens seems tired. Bermudez lands a leg kick, Stephens briefly hada double. Bermudez jabs in, knees the head, right hand, Stephens knees the body twice, clinch, 5 seconds, R2 ends, 10-9 Stephens, crowd roars, great fight. Ovation for Mike Tyson in attendance, Stephens grins, waves it on. R3 began and they shake hands. Bermudez lands an inside kick. Stephens lands a hard body kick. Bermudez lands a leg kick and a right. Another. Crowd singing and stomping. Stephens drops him with a huge flying knee, two rights under, three lefts, it's over, holy fuck. Great fucking fight.. Stephens jumped out of the cage, came back in. That knee was fucking beautiful. 0:32 R3. Holy fuck. They hug, "fucking war bro" Stephens tells Bermudez. "I love America but these freaking Dublin fans are insane!" "Those last two losses were close decisions. I had to go back and think of those old school fights when I was a white belt that KOed Dos Anjos who is champion now. It was my mindset that beat me. Michael Chandler, Myles Jury, my team is the best!"